Wireless capability allows a variety of devices to communicate with each other adding to the mobility of users. A computing device, such as a Personal Computer (PC), may be used with various peripherals which are not wired together, but rather communicate using wireless communications, such as Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) type protocols. As operations are performed by the PC, changes to information for display are sent to a wireless display device.